Between
by intergalacticbooty
Summary: Despite standing between Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, Dean couldn't help but feel more distance from his past (?) lovers.


As he stood between his brothers once more, he couldn't help but hunch his shoulders over and pull into himself.

He could almost smell the sex on them, knowing they had continued their sexual relationship ever since Seth had returned. Dean shouldn't take it personally. He and Roman were pretty active together when Seth post-Shield breakup.

Their careers have all gone in various directions, but Dean feels as though, especially now as the intensity thrums between Roman and Seth and he tries to keep himself together enough to deliver a promo, that he's far behind them.

Behind them professionally. Behind them in intensity. Behind them in sex and love.

He's always been more attached than the two of them, the loneliness and lack of friends and compassion in life outside of Seth and Roman proving to be a reflection of his true life. They are all he has, all he's ever wanted and Seth left, said it would be better for their careers, and Roman soon followed.

No more traveling together. No more sharing beds and bodies. He hates rooming alone, hates it even more as he can tell Roman and Seth clearly don't.

He wishes he could plead then and there between them. Dean has always been the neediest, been neglected of passion and pleasure and as he meets the silver gaze of Roman's contacts he fights to push their chests together, fights to lean back against where he can feel Seth's thighs ghosting mere inches from the back of his own.

His mind wanders, imagines he could slide to his knees right here in the ring and take them into his mouth, into his ass, make them come and stay with him for once and all. But of course he can't, so he rubs his stomach idly, trying to ignore the way his length has fattened up in his compression underwear.

Dean finishes the segment standing tall, fans cheering his victorious pose, but it's hallow and empty like his heart seems to be. Empty like his bed has been for months, night after night of self-pleasure not filling even an ounce of that void.

After RAW Dean decides to walk back to the hotel, zipping a baggy hoodie up and covering his face with a scarf and wearing sunglasses as a disguise. It's sweltering in the New Orleans heat, but his blood feels ice cold.

He takes a long, hot shower and tugs on his cock until it hurts, shoving a few fingers in dry. Dean hopes the burn and stretch will fill some of the void, make him feel a tiny bit fuller. But it just adds more fire to the flame of his self-anguish in loneliness. Because it's made so much more worse, coming under the spray of the water harshly to the thought of submitting to his boys that aren't his boys anymore.

Laying against the hotel bed bare and staring up at the ceiling fan, he thinks back to their Asylum segment, truly reflects on it. How he was such an afterthought, the tension between Roman and Seth beyond palpable. It's always been like that, he guises, even back in FCW they have had this spark that Dean has constantly being chasing after to have with both of them. And he supposes they have tried to give it to him, tried their damnedest to shove him between their own career pushes and sexual energy.

He should have seen this coming, but part of him has duped himself into thinking that they would all go their separate ways, that they'd move onto future partners and still be friends. But he still felt. And they clearly felt stronger.

Dean can feel wetness on his face and finally realizes he's begun crying, silent and copious before his chest heaves and he lets out a deep sob, curling into himself. Much like how he curled into himself earlier that night, stuck between two men he loves so, but that love each other more so.

As he almost loses himself to his sorrow, to self-pity and anguish, there's a singular knock on his door. It's nearly 1 A.M. and he needs to head out before 8 in the morning, but he shrugs on a pair of white briefs and quickly wipes his eyes, not even bothering to check the peephole as he assumes it was some asshole kids or something.

He almost vomits when he opens the door, finding two broad chests in worn t-shirts and pajama pants. The source of his burning torture and sweetest nights and Seth shoves him back into his room, the hotel door being slammed shut by Roman.

"Thought you could run away from us, huh, our little hussy?" Seth chuckles in a nasally voice, almost resembling his on screen persona if It wasn't for the sincere smile on his lips and sweet twinkle in his eyes. Dean's heart is hammering in his chest because he'd never, ever run away from them. He just doesn't want to sit somewhere he doesn't belong anymore.

"Looked all over the arena for you, y'know…were starting to think you lost your way…maybe you did a little…" Seth stalks him as Roman speaks, sliding behind him and pressing his chest against Dean's back and Dean swears he can feel his heart beat and it takes his breath away.

"W-What?" Dean manages to rasp, his eyes darting around the room as Roman's natural browns stare him down and the smallest male is pretty sure Seth is glaring just as hard at the back of his head. "I-I…I-I didn't…"

The Samoan wipes a thumb against Dean's cheek, brushing tears away that he didn't realize have begun to fall once more. "Oh, baby boy…do you want us here?"

Seth shares a look over Dean's shoulder, pushing his chest closer to Dean and kissing at the back of his messy, auburn mop of hair. "We can leave if you want…"

"N-No, please…stay?" It's so weak, so unlike him but his boys have seen him like something similar like this, but never so honest and open and needy and Roman chuckles warmly.

Suddenly the pressure is even tighter and he's absolutely hard, aching against Roman's own length and he can feel Seth's against his bottom, rubbing against the thin material of his briefs. "Mmm, Dean, you smell like sex…" He youngest male hums in his ear before giving it a small nip.

Roman seems to groan at that, giving in as he wraps his arms around Dean's waist, hands nearly wrapping completely around him and pulling him into a wet kiss, slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth which the younger male greedily laps at, spit rolling down Dean's chin by the time he pulls away for air. "You touch yourself, babe? You came, huh?"

"Mmhmm…" Because he really can't form words, especially not when Seth leans forward, sharing an equally sloppy kiss, giving Dean quite possibly the dirtiest little nip to his bottom lip.

"You know that's out job, right?" Seth snorts, pulling his chest away from Dean just enough to tug at the waist of his underwear, sneaking a hand inside to rub at Dean's still slightly stretched hole. His knees almost give out then and if it weren't for Roman's almost bruising grip on his waist, digging into the pale flesh of his abdomen greedily, Dean is pretty sure he would have fallen.

Roman smiles, almost amused by the way Dean looks, debauched to the highest degree from just a few kisses and heavy petting. His soft, round cheeks blotched in pink from arousal and previously fallen tears, eyes becoming glazed over heavy with lust, and his mouth slick with their shared spit. Such a pretty mouth on their little slut and Roman can't help but slip two digits inside, that Dean greedily suck and pant around. "Yeah…our job to take care you, baby…"

And they do, taking his body multiple times, marking and touching and loving for all to see and in some places only Dean will know.

That night, Dean finally falls asleep without a hole, no void present, sore and loved body pressed between his boys where he belongs.


End file.
